


Summer Sunshine

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, General, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she had to describe him, she would say that he was like summer sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the _Kinpatsu Ikemen_ , so I hope that this isn't too terrible. :)

If she had to describe him, she would say that he was like summer sunshine.

He was very carefree and outgoing and yes, childish even. Everything about him was bright and fresh. From his silky hair to his molten eyes, he was sun-kissed; he was golden. It was no small exaggeration to compare his entirety to that of a solar deity of ancient mythos.

Whenever she was around him he lavished her with his dazzling warmth. He always greeted her with a wide smile, oftentimes coupled by an enthusiastic embrace. She, like so many others, could not reject his all-encompassing light.

But just like the summer sunshine, he often burned too brightly and did not discriminate upon whom he showered his affections.

She was no exception.

It was a hard lesson, but she learned it well. Mortals who grasp at the sun only get burned.

Yes.

Kise Ryōta was summer sunshine.


End file.
